


Yellow

by namewhatyouwant



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Stubborn Guan Shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namewhatyouwant/pseuds/namewhatyouwant
Summary: He Tian's present for Guan Shan on his birthday.





	Yellow

He Tian is at Red's house talking to Mrs Mo because he wanted to ask what birthday present he should buy that would be suitable for that stubborn boy. Guan Shan's birthday is a week away and he still couldn't figure anything out. 

"Just get him anything, dear. I'm sure he'd like anything that's from you." Mrs Mo told the taller boy, who had a frown plastered between his eyebrows for a few minutes already.

"Well, I wouldn't want him to not use the present if what I'd give him is not something useful. You know how stubborn he is Mrs. Mo" He Tian told her while rubbing his tired eyes. 

It was only noon but he's feeling too tired because he wasn't able to sleep the previous night, thinking about what he should get for the hot-headed boy.

When He Tian's eyes was about to close, he heard the front door clicked, making his mind alert. He didn't call Guan Shan to tell him he was going to the boy's house.

"....." Guan Shan's eyes were looking straight into the owner of the pitch black eyes when he had reached the kitchen. Red was too tired to even argue with He Tian so he just rolled his eyes and walked off into his own room.

Once Red was in his room, he started putting his stuffs aside -more like throwing- and decided to take a cold shower because his body felt sticky.

Red took off his clothes and grabbed his towel to cover the lower part of his body. He walked out of the room and make his way towards the only bathroom that they have.

On the way there, he heard He Tian made a whistling sound that made Red feel like slamming the bastard's head onto the coffee table. 

"Bastard" he muttered lowly under his breath and not stopping to make his way towards the bathroom.

"I heard that!" he heard the other boy shouted at him.

Red just continued taking a few more steps and then got into the bathroom closing the door behind him. After he hung the towel, he made his way under the shower and turned on the faucet to let water to flow onto his sticky figure.

The reason why Red hadn't talked to He Tian was simply because that particular boy had embarrassed Red at one of the school's hallways yesterday. Or more like he embarrassed himself but that didn't matter because He Tian didn't even try to back him up a little bit.

*flashback*

Red had been waiting for He Tian at the school front get for almost half an hour now. It was usually He Tian who would be waiting for him but it seemed to be different today.

After about almost an hour later Red couldn't stand waiting any longer because he just doesn't like waiting. It takes a lot of patience and calmness to do that and which part of him fucking shows that he's a calm person? None.

Red walked back inside the school and walked quickly wanting to find He Tian, his boyfriend, quickly. 

Wait did he mention they were dating for about two months now? No? Yeah they are together.

It happened when Jian Yi, a very nosy and loud friend of He Tian, had exposed Guan Shan to He Tian when he had told the white haired boy about how he felt towards He Tian. He shouldn't have trusted that idiot too.

Anyways, back to the reason why they didn't talk, when Red saw He Tian, his anger or jealousy(?), didn't know how to describe what he felt that time, started to rise. He was angry that He Tian made him wait for almost an hour but he was also jealous, he didn't want to fucking admit, because that tall bastard had been hanging out with a bunch of girls leaving his boyfriend waiting for him like an idiot at the school gate.

Red made his way quietly towards He Tian before he started announcing his presence.

"Pretty much fun yeah? Hanging around with these girls?" Red said a little bit louder so that his voice could be heard. He Tian's eyes immediately found Guan Shan's and he knew he was fucked.

" Why, Guan Shan? Jealous 'cus no girl ever hangout with you?" one of the bitch voiced out, with her retarded voice, Guan Shan thought, still staring at He Tian.

"Let him be, ladies" He Tian said, mentally slapping himself when he saw the hurt expression that he knows Guan Shan tried so hard to hide. 'Damnit. I'm in deep shit.' he thought to himself.

Red opened his mouth, wanting to retort back at the bastard of a boyfriend and the stupid girl. But his mind had betrayed him. He couldn't even think clearly. He felt like crying and he didn't even know why. Such small problem had ticked him off.

When Red couldn't stand looking at all the idiots any longer, he turned on his heels and started to walk away at a very fast pace.

"Red!" He Tian called out.

The shorter guy didn't want to even hear the bastard calling his name. Why now when he had the entire previous hour to do it. When shit wasn't hurting him.

"Red." He Tian was right behind him the second time he called him out. Fingers wrapped tightly around Red's wrist making it harder for Red to walk.

Red felt like the tears in his eyes was going to fall any second so he did the only thing he was sure so that He Tian wouldn't see his weak side. He pushed He Tian away, so hard, that He Tian could have fallen and knock his head on the floor if the guy wasn't bigger and stronger built than Red. But the push was hard enough to make He Tian lost his grip on his boyfriend.

Red took the chance to run as fast as he could and left He Tian behind. He had never reached home in the time record of 10 minutes. Usually it would take fifteen or twenty minutes. But that day he had ran so fast because if He Tian were to chase him, he would have gotten the red head as always.

*end flashback*

And they didn't talk since yesterday until today, not even at school. He Tian had craved to hear the boy's voice the whole night till now, he felt like he was going to explode if this is going to continue any longer.

Mrs Mo knew about the boys' relationship because they both thought that it would be better, and it was the responsible thing to do, to get her consent.

"I'm going to go into his room. And talk to him when he's done showering." He Tian stood up from the chair he was sitting on in the kitchen. Mrs Mo had been cooking so He Tian had to talk to her in the kitchen. The older lady nodded her head, signaling He Tian that he was okay to go.

He Tian made his way to his boyfriend's room, the room he had been spending time in for a lot of times when Guan Shan didn't feel like walking to He Tian's apartment. They'd argue about that almost everyday after school because, for obvious reason, they both are stubborn. When the black haired boy reach the room he made his way towards Red's bed and sat on it comfortably, back pressing on the headboard and legs extended in front of him.

After Red was done showering, he got out of the shower room and made his way towards his rooms. Towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down from his red hair to his body and some dripping on the floor makin the floor wet.

When Red reached his room, he sighed so loudly that him and He Tian would've thought he was having asthma but really it was just Red being extra. He also didnt forget to roll his but not looking at the other boy who was sprawled on his bed acting as if Guan Shan wasn't annoyed with him.

Red just ignore the other, and started rummaging through his small closet to find his underwear and black sweatpants with yellow stripe on both sides of the pants. After putting his sweatpants, Red grabbed his phone that he placed on his study table. He then pushed He Tian towards the wall a little bit because he needed some space to lay down on the bed next to He Tian, his head at the foot of the bed, his left leg was folded closer to himself and right leg resting on his pillows. 

Guan Shan turned on his phone and checked if there was any texts that he hadn't read. There were only the ones from He Tian. He opened them and closed it straight away, not reading them -being a hoe, he knows-, because he didn't want the texts to stay on the notification bar to remind him constantly about his boyfriend's texts.

Red then proceeded to play games on his phone that he hadn't been doing so much lately, because had been so busy hanging around with He Tian.

A few minutes into the game, then he suddenly felt He Tian's palm rubbing at his right. leg's ankle. He wanted to kick the hand away but somehow the act had soften his heart a little more than Red would want to admit. It was soothing him to be completely honest.

He was exhausted trying to avoid the taller boy at school today. His heart kept on thumping, so hard, everytime class ended because he'd have to walk through the hallways to go to another class.

And that means he'd have to cross path with the taller boy. 

"Red." his voice startled Red and he almost drop the phone on his face. 

The hands that was rubbing his ankle didn't even stop.

"Red." He Tian's hand went a bit higher, rubbing at his calf muscle. Red retreated his legs a little bit, fully alert that if He Tian was going to do what he thought that guy would, then he better be prepared for a slap that he's going get.

"Hong Fa." that fucking name again. THAT fucking name.

Red still ignored the other guy. But a few seconds he felt a pair of hands grabbing his thigh muscle and tickled him.

"Fuck. Sto-ahhhhh. Aahahhahahah. No. No!"

The fingers went higher, straight to his waist and then armpits when He Tian felt Red trying to run free.

"Aghhhhh. Ahahahahahha. Stop. Bastard!!!!"

Suddenly everything stop and they were in a position where He Tian is hugging Red from the back and Red sitting in He Tian's crossed legs. 

Everything is so quiet they could hear each other breathing heavily. He Tian leaned in closer to Red's neck breathing in his own version of manly scent. He Tian loves the way his boyfriend smells. It isn't sweet, that's for sure. But it is calming and makes the taller boy addicted. 

Red leaned back, his head resting on He Tian's left shoulder. And then he slapped the taller boy. He Tian's grip on Red's waist tighten.

"That was for tickling me. You're welcome"

He Tian tilted his head to the left and looked down at Red. The taller boy couldn't help but peck on his boyfriend's cheek. Then they just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry." He Tian confessed, voice so sincere, eyes looking straight at his significant other. 

"Yeah?" Red snickered after that.

"Really, I am. Didn't think it would hurt you."

Guan Shan just look up at He Tian, head still on his shoulder.

"Bastard. You got me so fucked up yesterday. You didn't even tell that bitch to shut up. Tell me why the fuck wouldn't I feel hurt?"

" You know me Red. I just love to tease everyone. Then when I saw you jealous, I couldn't help but felt so turned on. That was why"

"I wasn't jealous idiot!" Guan Shan stood up, his back so straight (or not too straight cus he gay or He Tian sexual), pillow in his hands and then he smacked it onto He Tian's face.

"Yes you were so jealous. Your face was so red. You would have exploded if you were a balloon." He Tian grabbed Red's hand to stop him so that he could talk.

"Come on, Red. I'm really sorry okay? Can we not do the 'ignoring He Tian' thing. I think I'm going to need a psychiatrist if this keeps on going." He Tian said his palm resting on Red's cheek. It was a trick that He Tian had learned about the other guy. Every time he does that Red will comply.

Red pulled He Tian's other palm and put it on his left cheek.Then He Tian was leaning in, both lips so close, that if He Tian were to move a little closer their lips would touch. The taller boy was looking at Red asif asking for permission. He was afraid that Red wasn't going to like it if he were to force himself onto the guy.

But Red couldn't wait any longer. He felt that he was the one who'd need the fucking psychiatrist if he would follow his stubborn brain, to ignore any longer. So he pulled He Tian's jaw and connected their lips. 

He pressed their lips so hard against each other, out of need and desperation. Missing each other was a new feeling for both of them. They'd been together all the time, where there is He Tian there is Red and it goes the other way around too. Before they dated, missing each other wasn't in their dictionary. They only knew how to mess around with each other. Both despise each other's guts. 

But despise was more on Guan Shan's. He Tian had long fallen in love with that hot-headed boy. That was why he kept on annoying the other boy. It was the only way for them to have a contact; physically also mentally. But Red didn't notice it, too caught up with his thick walls that he'd built around himself.

But that was what attracted He Tian towards that particular boy. It was amusing to see Red getting all worked up.

The kiss that started as innocent and desperate had turned into a sloppy ones. Tongues fighting for dominance and of course He Tian would win because his pride of being a dominant needed to be maintained he said to himself. 

He Tian rubbed his tongue all over Red's mouth feeling and memorising every detail about the other's mouth. He Tian's hand running up and down Guan Shan's naked body. They both parted for a while to catch their breath and continued. Just when things almost got heated, Guan Shan's mom knocked on the door. 

'Polite enough' He Tian thought.

"Fuck." Guan Shan cursed softly. 

Then He Tian pecked him on the lips.

"Stop cursing."

"Momo?" Mrs Mo called him.

"Damnit. Ma! Stop calling me that."

Then Red heard someone snickered. His head snapped towards He Tian who's trying his very damn best not to burst out laughing. But he failed. And Guan Shuan smacked He Tian's arm so hard even his own palms hurt, then the reached He Tian's nipple and pinched it because the bastard couldn't stop laughing.

"Food's ready boys! Momo help me in the kitchen." Mrs Mo shouted from behind the door. 

"Okay ma."he pinched harder when He Tian's laugh went louder.

"Ah! Ahhhh! Ouch! Fuck. Stop." He Tian grabbed Red's wrist, that fingers were pinching his nipples.

"Keep laughing and I'll pinch I harder"

"Okay. Okay! Damn."

Red pulled his hand back when he was sure that the bastard had stopped laughing.

They both sighed and just stared at each other. 

"Lets go before she pull my ears to the kitchen." He Tian just stared at Guan Shan blankly even when the boy had started walking towards the door. 

"I'm not kidding. She will" 

"Oh."

He Tian was up on his feet in an instant. But before they both walked out of the room He Tian pulled Guan Shan towards him and hugged the other boy.

"I'm really sorry, okay?" 

Guan Shan looked at He tian and pecked him on the lips reassuring him that he had forgiven the taller and then they walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

***

A week later, three hours before Guan Shan's birthday.

He Tian had ordered some delivery foods because his poor ass can't cook and he had wanted to surprise Guan Shan on his birthday.

It wasn't anything romantic because they both don't work that way. Didn't know how to be gentle but know how to appreciate and respect one another. Though their actions sometimes defy what their initial intentions are, they'd both just silently forgive each other because they know that they both just naturally have a jerk attitude. 

When He Tian checked the time on his phone, it was almost midnight so he decided to pick up Red. Their houses weren't that far from each other so He Tian decided to walk to his boyfriend's house.

Five minutes later He Tian had arrived at Red's house, he didn't even bother to ring the door instead he punched in the password and got in once the door was unlocked.

The house was dim and only the light from the kitchen was switched on. He thought Guan Shan was in the kitchen but when he reached there, nobody was in the kitchen. So he decided to check Red in his room.

He Tian quietly open the door and he saw Red sitting on his chair at his study table. Red was only wearing his grey sweatpants without putting his shirt on, exposing his skin. 

"Red."He Tian called him out.

"What the fuck?!" Red snapped his head towards the door, where He Tian was. 

"Why didn't you ring or call me or anything?"Red asked his heart beating so fast, didn't know if it was from the shock or the fact that his boyfriend was there. They didn't see each other since yesterday because He Tian was busy dealing with something that he insisted on not telling Red at all. 

"Just wanted to surprise you. Besides, I did send you a text that I'm coming tonight. We're sleeping at my house remember?"

"Yeah. But I don't remember agreeing?" 

"Red. We've decided this. You'll be sleeping at my house every time you mom has a late night shift." He Tian fold his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine. Let me just grab my stuffs."

"You're actually listening to me for once without having to be difficult. That's nice to know."

Red continued to pack his needs and pulled He Tian with him outside of his room when he was done packing. 

"Are we walking?" Red asked, letting go of He Tian.

"Yeah. Not really cold today." 

"You're never cold He Tian. Can never trust you about weather." Red said to He Tian before grabbing his jacket.

"You wait outside." Red told He Tian because he had switch off the lights and make sure to switch off all the lights. After he was sure that he had done everything Red locked the door.

They both walked down the stairs side by side, but making sure to not be attached to each other because Guan Shan was never keen on PDA.

It was two minutes past midnight which means it is already Guan Shan's birthday. They both had just arrived in front He Tian's apartment but taller boy hadn't wished the birthday boy yet because he wanted Guan Shan to feel annoyed a little. Though Red wasn't showing it, He Tian knows that it was bothering the shorter guy. 

"I'm kinda tired. So I'm just going to bed straight away, yeah? You can just do whatever you want if you don't feel like sleeping yet." He Tian said, wanting to tease Red.

Red just nodded and followed He Tian in after he had unlocked the door. The shorter guy was feeling all kinds because He Tian didn't mention anything about his birthday. Thought he was the one that told He Tian to not bother about his birthday, Red can't help but hope even just a little that He Tian would wish him. 

It was the He Tian who had been so nosy about his birthday after all.

When Red got in he just shrugged off his feelings and arranged the shoes properly and hung his jacket on the hook that was attached to the door. 

Then he felt arms wrapping around his waist.

"Stop messing around He Tian."

"Huh? Say that again. Say my name."

"No."

"Come one."

"Tsk. He Tian."

"I think my heart just melted."

"Shut up. Let me go."

He Tian let Red go for a little while just to turn him around so that they both are facing each other.

"Guan Shan."

Red immediately look He Tian in the eyes properly. That guy had never call him by his name except the time when they both confessed their feelings towards each other.

He Tian pulled Guan Shan with him, pulling both of them towards the dining area. 

"What is this?" Guan Shan asked when he saw food on the table with cake and candles on top of it. He knew the answer but he just wanted to confirm it.

"Happy Birthday, Guan Shan. I know you said not to bother doing anything but I just wanted you to know that you're always appreciated. Nevermind if it's not from everyone but enough if it's from me and your mom, yeah?" He Tian said looking at Guan Shan who's face was pressed together, suppressing himself from laughing.

"Too cheesy?"He Tian asked.

"Very, He Tian. Very."Guan Shan looked at He Tian who was next to him and smiled at the taller boy. 

"I have something for you. Before that. I know you told me not to bother, but I felt the need to. So please accept this with an open heart and not tell me that you're not a charity case or just because I have money doesn't mean I can just give you anything. Because I really cracked my brain just to find a present for you, stubborn kid."

"What is it?"

"Here." He Tian handed Red his present.

Red opened the box and saw a yellow jacket with black stripes on both sides of the sleeves.

"I've seen most of you stuffs. And most of them are yellow and some also with a hint of yellow so I figured out that your favourite colour is yellow. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty damn sure I'm right." He Tian looked at Red's expression.

"Guess you're very observant huh? You're right after all. Yellow is my favourite colour. By the way, thank you for this. Everything, not just the jacket. We both know you can't cook but you still ordered delivery. And that's nice." 

"Happy Birthday again, Guan Shan." 

He Tian grabbed the shorter's chin and pecked him on the lips.

They had both spend the night finishing the food after heating them up because He Tian said the food wasn't nice when it was already cold. Red had argued with him about how it was already midnight and he shouldn't be so fussy instead just eat the damn food. But in the end Red had to still give in because that bastard always know how to win. 

"Red! I bought you a new phone together with a new number too." He Tian raised his voice a little higher so that Red could hear him from the kitchen.

"What? Why the hell would you? I already have a phone." Red was already at the dining table looking at the stuffs He Tian bought.

"Well your phone was last year's. Bedsides I don't want that She Li fucktard to be having your number." He Tian said it simply not acknowleding his boyfriend's judging gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> We meet again guys!!!! This is my second book about this two.  
> Was it okay??  
> Tell me if I made Guan Shan a little softer in this fic? Because I felt like I did and I'm nost sure if I like it.  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Btw, was this too long?
> 
> Edit: OMG GUYSSSS!!! I didn't expect this book to have so many reads and kudos. Thank you so much!!!


End file.
